More than love
by evil older sister
Summary: My Response to HBP, slightly dark, contains suicide, charecter death and murder, if you squint, not for the kiddies


Hiya, I just finished the Half-Blood Prince and I'm quite surprised at the Irony of the book. This is just something I thought up in the end.

**More than Love**

Harry looked around the small gathering and spotted Ginny with a determined look on her face and inwardly groaned, Hermione and Ron had just gone to reassure their parents that, yes, they were all fine and, no, they were not going back to Hogwarts in the fall so it looked like he was on his own for this one.

"Hey, Ginny" he greeted her as cheerfully as possible, she smiled and leaned in to kiss him when he stopped her, "Ginny, we agreed to not see each other".

"Harry, I don't care about being in danger, I just care about you."

"That's not the only reason, look Ginny I love you but…"

Ginny seem to puff up a bit before deflating and sighing, "but what you have with Ron and Hermione is more, and completes you in a way that I can't" Harry looked down and she sighed again, "I supposed I always knew that whatever you felt for me always pales in comparison to them, that we would not have that fairytale wedding that I had planned since I was five, but I have to ask did I ever have a chance."

"I think that up until the funeral we could've worked and even been happy, but too much has changed, you will find some one for you someday, thank you for understanding" they shared a short hug and then broke apart, friends but nothing more, when a loud bang announced Remus and Tonk's arrival. She was glowing and proudly displaying the ring on her finger. He however looked worn and very depressed, Harry noticed that he wasn't really displaying his ring and that the only others to catch the subtle movement to hide both it and himself was Ron, 'Mione, Bill, and Fleur. Still observing Remus he whispered, almost to himself, "You poor fool, what have you gotten yourself into this time". Ignoring the slightly bemused glance Ginny Gave him he walked up to Remus to give him a congratulatory hug and said to him "You would not be selfish to do what you are thinking of doing". He then to talk with Ron and 'Mione leaving a shocked werewolf behind.

* * *

Later that night Remus Lupin sat a his desk in his room, looking at a picture that he has kept hidden, it was two pictures really one was from his seventh year and one was from the Christmas before last, they both depicted almost the exact same thing, He was standing next to Sirius with their arms wrapped around each others waist. In the older one Sirius would lean down every so often and nuzzle the picture Remus's cheek or whisper something to him or even kiss him. In the more recent picture they didn't move, despite it being a wizarding photo, just content to be with each other. For the first time in over a year he was looking at these photos without tears, instead he was filled with a sense of peace, which wiped out the last resistance he felt. He could almost hear his friend's exuberant voice whining at him to hurry up. 'Soon, Siri, just one more thing I have to do before I join you' he looked almost lovingly at the vile of silver liquids in his hand. He began to write.

_Dear everyone,_

_I tried for over a year now to live in spite of every instinct I have telling me to end it. Almost all of you thought I should settle with Tonk's and move on with my life, which is simply not possible. While I love Tonk's, I cannot live without Sirius, or ever truly be with anyone else. Both of us made more sacrifices than you know for the 'Greater Good'. Harry, Ron, and Hermione should be able to explain things better that I._

_See you in the after life,_

_-Remus_

_p.s: Bill, Fleur I apologize for doing this so close to your wedding day_

With that final note he drank the liquid, silver nitrate, and within minuets he slipped quietly into oblivion

* * *

The next day Tonks went to wake Remus up like she had since he accepted her proposal, and she saw him slumped over his desk she smiled fondly thinking he had just fallen asleep over some book or another. She went to shake him awake and found him to be ice cold; she frowned then saw the picture and note then she read it. She began screaming which brought the entire house to her, everyone who was involved with the wedding as well as the rest of the Order. They each read the note in turn with varying reaction from Shock to Horror to Happiness. When Tonks saw the five happy faces she shrieked at them "**You knew he was going to do this**" Harry, who was unconsciously and unanimously voted their leader Spoke.

"Yes Anyone with Eyes could have seen it"

Before Tonks could explode for real, she was turning a remarkable shade of red; McGonagal interrupted, "lets all go downstairs and talk this through."

After everyone was settled, the ever impatient Tonks burst out, "How could he do this, He loved me"

It was Harry that answered, "Yes, he did love you, at one point he might have even been happy with you, had he not met Sirius. No matter what kind of love you had it would never quite measure up to what he had with Sirius because what he had with Sirius was more than love" The entire table, save a select few, blinked at him in surprise.

"But, Harry, dear the most powerful emotion is love"

"No, Mum, it the most powerful _defined_ emotion, granted that's still powerful, Love can bring you to the peak of happiness and to the depths of despair, but what Remus felt that goes beyond that, beyond happiness, beyond despair, beyond feelings. It is a state of being, of Knowing. It is unable to be named. It cannot be truly expressed. You cannot accurately describe it without knowing it and you can't know it without feeling it". It was hard to tell what surprised them more, the information or the fact that it was Ron giving the information.

"But if it was beyond feeling than why did Remus hurt so much that he would end his life after he became engaged" Tonks managed to sound both whiny and smug at the same time.

Hermione heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes skyward as if asking for patients. "Because when Sirius died he took a piece of Remus's soul with him. The closest to what Remus would have been feeling would have been a slow dementors kiss, his being slowly being drained from him and even then that pales in comparison to what he was feeling."

Again McGonagal interupted disastor befor it struck, "What do you mean it is unable to be named?"

"For an emotion to be understood it must be named, even Voldermort", here Ron, who was speaking, ignored the winces, "can understand a little bit about love even if he can't experience it. Noone who hasn't truly experienced this emotion can understand it so those who don't feel it can't name it."

"So can you name it?" Tonks said in a snotty voice.

Harry spoke with amusement in his voice, "With every word we've spoken we've told the name to all those who could unserstand it."

"But why did he do it he loved me" Tonks was being incredibaly whiny at the prospect that she hadn't known Remus as well as she thought.

I can't do french accents well so bear with me"Arre you a complete idiot, iv we moust zimlfy it vor you, zan t'ink ov it like zis, 'e looved you but 'e looved Ziuriz Black morre"

Antoher timely interuption, this time not McGonagal, an owl swooped into the kitchen and dropped a letter before Harry bearing his name as well as Ron's and Hermione's.

_Dear Ron, Hermione, and Harry_

_If you are reading this then I am now dead just like I plan to be; this letter is to answer some questions you are bound to have. First I must tell you that Sirius and I are both immune to memory charms, Me because of my Lycantropy and Sirius because of an accident in his childhood. I'm sure you understand by now that we had to make one of the worst descions possible, everytime we thought of giving in we heard your voices argueing about how you can't change the future, the fact that you, Harry, were so against changing anything despite what you knew it would cost you kept us both from telling Prong and Lily, please don't look to harshley at us because you know the descion we had to make and why we made it. All three of you have made us proud in ways that you will not know for a long time know that whatever happens you will always have proud family seeing your accomplishments._

_We're always proud,_

_-Remus_

There was silence in the kitchen as the now slightly pale trio digested this information.

"What did he mean by that?", it was Tonks wanting to know answers even if they had nothing to do with her.

Hermione began, "Over the summer something happened, we were accidentally transported back to the middle of the maruaders fifth year, if you remember Professor McGonagal the DADA professor had just been killed when three strange people took her place", at McGonagals nod she continued, "That was us, unfortunately we didn't understand each other as we do now and we got in an argument, and a rather loud one at that, about changing the past whitch the Marauders and Lily Evans overheard, they conviced us that to tell them the entire truth before we obliviated them, we did and it now appears that Sirius and Remus remembered. The choice they had to make was that they had to deliberately choose to not change our past which meant..."

"Which meant that they had to deal with the betrayal of one of their best friends and the death of the other without telling anyone for over twenty years" McGonalgal was obviously filled with sympathy for thos two for what they had to live with, others in the order were not quite as clear minded.

"**You mean to tell me that they could have prevented the Potter's death and they didn't**" Molly Weasley was angry.

"They forced themselves to accept going through years of hell because they new that the past musn't be changed, do not act like they were the ones in the wrong", another shocked silence followed, it was well known that Molly Weasley ruled her family with an iron fist and that her youngest son not only interrupted her rant but also spoke to her in such a cold tone, shocked everyone more than they thought possible. With that Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up and left with out a word. Not long after Bill and Fleur followed just as silently, leaving the rest to think about what they had just learned specifically the emotion that was stronger than love.

* * *

This is it, it is just a one shot there may be a sequel but only if I get sugestions and ideas, the way to definatly get your ideas in at least one of my stories would be to include it in a review with the Irony between books One and Six.


End file.
